The Chinese were right all along
by Iceflight398
Summary: You know how the ancient Greeks were right all along? And how the ancient Egyptians were also right all along? And so on and so forth? Well, guess what? The ancient Chinese were right all along too! Welcome to the 21st century, where the world nearly ends multiple times and a creepy bone lady wants to eat people! [No OC/real character pairings, no self-inserts]
1. Chapter 1: You don't suck, you just do

Elodie needed new friends.

It wasn't that her current friends were grumpy, withdrawn, ice people.

It was just that they were.

But she'd ended up with Nico and Reis. (Thanks, group project!) Then her older brother, Mark, had decided that since poor Nico and Reis didn't have any other friend, she and he should be their friends! Nothing could go wrong!

They were all at Goode high school anyways, so it wasn't like they would have a hard time meeting, even though Mark was junior while she and the grumpies were freshmen.

Life sucked. And she and her brother were going to be late for badminton since her mom had come late.

"Can't you hurry up, ma-ma?" She complained, in Mandarin, of course.

Speaking English with her family was super painful. They were all Chinese citizens (except for her, she was a 'Murican). Even though Mark's English was good, what with him having been in the States since he was two, their parents and grandma…

"I'm trying my best!" Elodie's mother snapped.

Elodie groaned and sunk in her seat. "We need a new system for this. Maybe Mark and I can take the bus-"

"It'll be too dangerous!"

"That's China you're thinking of- uh, no offense, China."

"Calm down and sit up straight," Mark scolded, "Ma-ma is busy enough already."

"I was just offering a solution!"

However, Elodie did straighten up. There was no point in looking improper.

Mark sighed. "Ma-ma, Elodie's right. Let us take the bus. I'll protect her."

"Don't talk to me like I'm some dainty cherry blossom!" Elodie snapped.

"Aiya… I worry…"

"I know, ma-ma. We'll be okay."

"Why are you guys ignoring me?" Elodie demanded angrily.

"Okay…"

"I can take care of myself!" Elodie glared at Mark. "You act like everyone needs help, and you're this big strong wushu master that can. People can take care of themselves. Deal with it."

"Li Xiu Ying!" Her mother scolded, using Elodie's Chinese name. "He's your big brother."

"Yeah, but he does it with other kids too. I'm sure Reis and Nico's parents have them all signed up in counseling and stuff, it isn't your problem!"

"Well, Ms. Justice-"

Elodie bristled. "I care about the rights of people! I can't control whether they accept those rights, all I can do is ensure they get equal treatment. Reis and Nico can be friends with us, I'm open to that, I just can't force them to accept that."

"Look, they're lonely, at a new school-"

"Blabbity blah, derpity derp-"

Mark scowled. "Elodie!"

"Speaking of Nico and Reis," Their mother interrupted casually, "Isn't that Reis right there?"


	2. Chapter 2: Be nice to serial killers!

"Come back this instant, young man!"

Reis ignored his father's angry shout, and stomped out the doorway, slamming the door behind him. Wrapping his thin brown safari jacket tighter around him, he rushed down the apartment steps, skipping steps, before reaching the frosty winter air outside.

He let out a breath of relief.

His father sucked.

But if you wanted a list of all of the things Reis thought sucked, it might take you a while to read. Some major things are:

1 ) His old man

2 ) Human interaction

3 ) New York

Unfortunately, he was currently in New York with his old man because the annoying dude had gotten a job transfer, and had found a good private school for Reis that encourages human interaction.

Fun.

Reis marched down the streets, his hands stuck in his pockets. The cold wind of New York stung him, and the heavy layer of snow on the ground soaked his shoes. Maybe his light jacket wasn't the best thing for this weather. But he liked it, so whatever.

"Ow!" He was suddenly knocked backward into the snow, soaking his elbows and, of course, butt.

Angrily, he looked around for the offender, who, for some reason, was still standing. Some irritating dude in a _dry_ red and gold coat. Unfair.

"Watch where you're going!" Reis snapped.

The man leaned down, giving Reis a good look at his face. He had sharp east Asian features, with tanned skin and eyes flickering with gold light. Something about him radiated power, which made Reis uneasy.

"Young man," The Asian guy said in a cherry Chinese accent, raising an eyebrow. "Do you have any idea who you're speaking to?"

"A… psychopath?" Reis guessed.

The man did not look offended. He only smiled, which only made it creepier. Then the serial killer sniffed Reis.

"What are you doing?" Reis demanded, crab-walking backward on the snow.

The man threw his head backward and laughed out loud, which sort of made him look like a serial killer.

"Nothing, boy, nothing. Do you happen to like to swim?"

Reis blinked. And, _poof_ , the man was gone.

"Wait!" Reis shouted, jumping up and scanning his surrounding for the serial killer. "How did you know, creepy dude?"

Reis was on the swim team. As a matter of fact, he was the best swimmer. Did the old man smell the chlorine? But even that was weird.

"Creepy," Reis muttered, shaking his head. "Major league creepy."


	3. Chapter 3: Don't tattle!

Mark rushed outside into the cold winter. "Reis, what are you doing?" He asked, racing up to Reis, who was standing in the snow with only his thin jacket on.

Reis turned to him, the younger boy's chocolate eyes wide. "Th-there was this serial killer guy!"

"What?" Elodie demanded, coming up from behind, her light brown eyes narrowed.

To be honest, Mark was kind of surprised she came.

"A weird guy dressed in red and gold! I bumped into him and fell, but he was still standing!"

"Physical training?" Elodie suggested.

Reis glared at her.

"Don't fight," Mark muttered, frowning at Reis's thin clothes. "Aren't you cold, Reis?"

Reis shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah… that…" He glared at Mark defensively. "It was my dad, okay? What am I supposed to do about him? And the dumb snow here… Texas was way better."

Mark patted his shoulder reassuringly. "I wasn't blaming you. I was just worried.

Reis scowled. "Well, I'm fine. Anyways, after the annoying guy and I bumped into each other, he was all like, 'kid, do you have any idea who I am?'"

"Great," Elodie muttered, "You just made enemies with a CEO."

"And then he sniffed me!"

Elodie blinked and Mark flinched, a protective instinct washing over him.

"You're… right," Elodie conceded, "That is creepy."

Reis nodded vigorously. "And he somehow guessed that I liked swimming!"

Mark frowned. "We should tell an adult."

Elodie sighed. "Mark is right. This guy could be dangerous, Reis!"

Reis shook his head. "Nah… something about this guy… telling would be a mistake."

Mark frowned, gripping Reis's thin shoulders with his own large hands. "Are you sure?"

Reis stared up at him unblinkingly. "Positive."

Mark released Reis with a sigh of defeat. "Fine. But if he comes again…"

Reis nodded. "Yeah, sure." He let out a rare smile, warming Mark's heart. "It'll be fine, 'kay?"


End file.
